The Proteomics Core supports research on Medical Countermeasures Against Radiation at UCLA by providing state-of-the-art mass spectrometry and expertise for the characterization of proteins and their post-translational modifications such as phosphorylation, and profiling changes in protein expression. The Core, centrally located for UCLA researchers in the Molecular Sciences Building, houses a wide range of equipment for protein separation, mass spectrometry-based protein characterization, and software to facilitate protein identification. Both top-down and bottom-up proteomic approaches will be applied to develop a multi-pronged approach to assemble the most complete picture of the effects of radiation exposure and their effects on protein structure.